


离婚

by ToraMishima



Category: Actor RPF, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMishima/pseuds/ToraMishima





	离婚

“所以就这样了。”  
“就这样了。”  
尼克拉斯深呼吸，深冬的星巴克暖气过猛，搞得他坐立难安。乔纳森面无波澜，他真的很扛热。  
“最后在这里签字就好了。”乔纳森说，手指在桌上那份白纸黑字的离婚协议书上轻轻点了点，又抬头问“你最近还好吗。”  
其实这不是一个疑问句，充其量只能算作一句缓和气氛的普通问候。但尼克拉斯不能放过这个借题发挥的机会。  
“还不错，你知道的，旅行不错，人在旅行的时候总会有一些特别的经历，比如遇到新的人，开始……”  
“我怀孕了。”  
“……一段……新的感情……之类的。”  
尼克拉斯完了。  
他从座位上蹿起来的时候嘴里还在止不住地往外跑字，因为突如其来又幅度太大的动作而撞翻了隔壁一位刚巧路过的不幸女士手里端着的冰美式。  
在乔纳森主动站起来掏出纸巾向愤怒的女士道歉并作出赔偿的整个过程中尼克拉斯都在灵魂出体状态，他呆立在那里甚至连个表示都没有，只有嘴唇开了又合，眼睛直愣愣地看着乔纳森被仔细扣好纽扣的风衣遮盖着的小腹。直到受害者女士不满地瞪尼克拉斯一眼接受了乔纳森的歉意踩着高跟鞋离开。  
“我打算把这个孩子生下来，没别的意思，我觉得你有权利知道。”乔纳森重新坐下。  
“我刚刚在撒谎我根本没有去旅行我错过了航班又错过了回家的班机我在巴黎呆了整整三个月睡了达米安家三个月的沙发满脑子都是我要去找你我要跟你道歉我当然不奢求你的原谅但我想让你知道我真的不是有意要在你没有做好准备的时候就把我们的事情公开的我知道我搞砸了一切我不该拿汤姆说事还害我们都丢了工作我真是蠢爆了但天呐我能不能求求你事情没必要非要搞成这样见鬼我又在招人烦了是不是，就是，拜托你，你需要我，我想事情还是可以，商量，的。”  
“你搞错了，我不需要你。”乔纳森摇摇头。  
“你需要我，我可以帮你。”尼克拉斯斩钉截铁但声如蚊蚋，不知道是不是因为刚刚说那一长串累着了。  
“再见，图克尼。”乔纳森的绿眼睛看着尼克拉斯，叹气，“这不是个好时机，是吗？”  
“别，别这样叫我。”尼克拉斯看着乔纳森把桌上的笔和纸收回文件袋里然后推开门。  
阳光透过门缝倾泻在他的头顶和肩膀上，把他的头发变成热巧克力色，他停顿了一下，然后毫不犹豫地独自走进这座城市灿烂而忙碌的午后里。  
尼克拉斯看着他的背影，感觉从未如此厌烦过巴黎。  
“唉，我是说，别走。”  
尼克拉斯端起他那杯隔着一层纸杯就能察觉出冷了点的拿铁，喝了一口，又四顾一周吐回杯子里，齁甜。  
他们会再见的，而且这再见来得太快了，快得乔纳森有点猝不及防。  
没有尼克拉斯，他必须一个人应对孕期频繁的发情。但尼克拉斯是错的，他不需要尼克拉斯，他可以不需要。他可以做到照顾自己，也照顾好他们的孩子，他的孩子。  
怀孕以后乔纳森反常地嗜睡，并且频繁地做梦，梦中他漂浮在自己的羊水里，一股熟悉的力量包裹着他，托举着他，他感觉安全，温暖，舒适。梦里他不再因为发情而冷汗直冒，也无需再忍受频繁胎动带来的恶心，耻骨的锐痛。  
白天见过尼克拉斯以后肚子里的孩子察觉到了alpha的信息素，一整个下午都在不安分地抻胳膊蹬腿，搞得乔纳森精疲力竭。他不敢使用药物，只能用物理的方式解决自己的需求。  
他在床上垫好浴巾，然后用手指按摩自己的前列腺和生殖腔入口，这一切他都蜷着脚趾做得战战兢兢，他害怕伤害到肚子里还在发育的小小的胚胎。  
他曾经以为他这辈子都不会想要拥有一个孩子。他怎么确定未经允许就把一个人带到这个世界上是否有失公正？如果他自己都有那么多的不相信，他又该如何去养育她，告诉她大胆地去信任，去爱与被爱？如果世事有诸多无能为力，他要如何保护她在这个到处都是风暴和暗涌的世界不受伤害？  
但他没有想到在确认怀孕的消息之后他会如此期待这个孩子的降临，他只要想到他的身体里孕育着他的孩子，一个小小的脆弱又强大的生命，他的心就在十二月的寒冬里变得前所未有地柔软。他愿意忍受一切痛苦，他做好了准备迎接她，他决定爱她，他会做她的屏障，他要教会她，把世间一切的美好都交给她。这成了他唯一相信的事。  
这一切的计划里都没有尼克拉斯。  
在终于夹着手臂高潮之后他通常就累坏了，他会把被自己弄脏的浴巾拨到地上，然后第二天再丢进洗衣机。  
乔纳森又经历了一个艰难的晚上，这会儿终于陷入睡眠。他感觉到有一双手替他脱去被冷汗打湿的睡衣，用轻柔的手法抚摩他高高隆起的小腹和肿胀的乳房。这感觉过于怪异得真实，但实在是太让人舒适，他甚至贪婪地、主动地拱了拱肚子去迎合那双手，直到他闻到一股熟悉的信息素——海盐和被阳光暴晒过的沙子。  
“你怎么会在这？”乔纳森睁开眼，和一双灰蓝色的眼睛对视。他的心在狂跳，与此同时，察觉到了父亲的气息，肚子里的孩子也跟着不安稳了起来。  
“我知道你习惯把备用钥匙放在门口的地毯下面……我发誓我本来想敲门的，但怕吵醒你，所以我就直接进来了，对不起。”尼克拉斯往后挪了挪，“我不是故意要吓你的，只是你看上去很不舒服。”  
“怕吵醒我就直接进来了？这是什么逻辑？我看上去很不舒服是你猥亵我的理由？”乔纳森生气了，“请你出去。”  
“我是想帮你。”  
我想帮你啊这又能有什么错。  
乔纳森在心里极其刻薄地模拟了一遍尼克拉斯的语气，为什么他能总是一副受了天大委屈的样子，真是可恶极了。  
“达米安说我不能在他家继续住下去了。我只想求个借宿，我明天就走。”  
“我没有义务……”  
尼克拉斯看上去要哭了。乔纳森本该再冷言冷语地讥诮两句，可肚子里那位不安分地动手动脚，一脚踢在他肋骨上，于是话说了半截，就捂着肚子倒在床上。  
他没想到的是，他会这么依赖尼克拉斯的拥抱，以至于尼克拉斯把他从床上捞起来，吻他肿胀的眼皮和干燥出血的嘴唇的时候他也没有拒绝。  
“让我帮你！”  
尼克拉斯小心翼翼地顶进他的后穴的时候乔纳森的脸埋在尼克拉斯的怀里发出一声惨烈的哭叫，他知道他压抑了太久才至于如此失态。  
“我想你，我好想你。”尼克拉斯动着胯，他的眼泪掉下来砸在乔纳森的胸口。  
你为什么要哭？  
乔纳森觉得不适应地别开脸，他不喜欢尼克拉斯可以随时这么情绪化，这刺痛了他。他怀疑从来没有人对尼克拉斯说过“你已经长大了，要像个大人”此类的话。  
尼克拉斯的结撑开乔纳森的肉穴的时候，乔纳森被生理快感带给他的假象满足淹没了，欲望像是流沙，水和盐灌进他的眼耳口鼻，填满他的嗓子，让他发不出一声咳嗽。他用力地深呼吸，想把空气吸进肺里，可他越挣扎就陷落得越深。  
这一切才刚刚归于掌控，他每天都忙于将混乱的矛盾理顺，褶皱的床单熨平……然后尼克拉斯就这么重新闯了进来，上蹿下跳，把一切搞得一团糟。  
尼克拉斯致力于证明他所做的一切全是徒劳。因为一旦尼克拉斯出现在他面前，他无法控制让自己不去想有尼克拉斯的未来。  
“我的床单，我他妈的，该死的床单！”他爆发了，他觉得愤怒又恐慌同时还很委屈，比尼克拉斯更委屈。他推着尼克拉斯的开始胸口大哭，哭得像只漏了气的胶皮玩具，哭得打嗝。  
可怜的尼克拉斯以为伤到了他，吓了一大跳地从乔纳森身体里抽出来，然后不顾乔纳森的推拒把他重新搂进怀里。  
“我伤到你了？你还好吗？孩子还好吗？”  
“我很好！孩子很好！”乔纳森恶狠狠地说，恶狠狠地抓起被单抹掉胸口尼克拉斯和他混在一起的眼泪。  
他感觉到自己的心在软化，他开始又情不自禁地设想了“假如生活里有尼克拉斯”的八百种可能。他们的孩子可能会遗传尼克拉斯的蓝眼睛和他的卷发；他们会一起开车送孩子去上幼儿园，然后在拥堵的车流里捂住孩子的耳朵破口大骂；他们的孩子会在海边长大，不管是塔希提还是戛纳；当他们的孩子经历第一次失恋的时候，乔纳森要赶在尼克拉斯之前拥抱她……  
他爱他。乔纳森恍然醒悟过来。如果他拥有了这些幻想，他想他一定是爱他。  
“让我照顾你们。”尼克拉斯说。  
乔纳森听到自己回答说——“好。”  
他要教会一个孩子如何去信任，去勇敢地爱与被爱。  
我肩负重则啊！他想，于是他握住尼克拉斯被单下的手。

Fin


End file.
